Search engines continue to gain improved capabilities for identifying responses to a search query that are relevant based on a relative location. Location based features can allow a search engine to filter out entities and/or other results that are not relevant to a location specified by a user, such as the user's current location. Based on such features, once a location is specified, a user can determine whether nearby services are of interest, such as whether there are nearby restaurants, retail stores, or other entities of interest. While this type of location-based searching is beneficial, a user is still required to specify an initial location in order to start a search. Thus, a user that is unfamiliar with a particular geographic area has a limited ability to use a search engine to find features of interest, such as dining or entertainment. For example, the user cannot browse an area or discover entities of interest based on higher level preferences or semantic interests.